


Moments

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Age Play [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Daddy John, Daddy John makes everything better, Daddy John to the rescue, Fond John, Food, Hide and Seek, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Ice Cream, John goes to work, Little Sherlock Holmes, Little Sherlock is a cutie when he cries, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naughty Sherlock, Nibbling, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Greg Lestrade, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Paperwork, Scared Sherlock, Shadows - Freeform, Sherlock Can Be Good, Sherlock Giggling, Sherlock becomes a puddle, Sherlock is a Brat, Spanking (out of view), Sweet Sherlock, The Pout, Waiting, Worried John, but John loves him anyway, uncle Greg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: A moment in the day of Daddy!John and little!Sherlock.





	1. Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Johnlock and of course i had to go straight to ageplay. ha. well i hope you enjoy!

“DAAAAAAADDDYYY!”

I try and hold back a sigh and fail when I hear his whining from the bedroom.

“DDDAAAAAAAA…”

“Yes I hear you sweetling, what’s the matter?”

“Hungry!” He screeches at me. He seems to be really trying to annoy me today.

“And what would daddy’s good boy like to eat hmm?”

“I don’t know! Food?” I turn around and spot him looking around the corner into the kitchen with an innocent grin on his face. Yep! _Really _trying my patience.__

__“How about a carrot?”_ _

__“NO” he squishes his face in disgust._ _

__“Umm… broccoli?” I tease._ _

__“Urgh” he sticks out his tongue on that one._ _

__“What about kale? Wouldn’t that be nice?” I huff a soft laugh, loving the faces he pulls._ _

__“GROOOSSSSS” he actually gags at that, so hard I think he might actually make himself throw up._ _

__“Okay okay” I laugh, giving in before he hurts himself “Okay. Well? What would you like then?” I ask already knowing the answer before he gives it._ _

__“Cookie!” he beams at me._ _

__“Really?” I say as if at all surprised by that suggestion. I pretend to think hard about it, watching as he starts bouncing slightly in anticipation. As I make him wait, he starts giving me the ‘someone kicked my puppy’ look, the one I just can’t resist no matter when he throws it at me._ _

__“Oh, go on then” I sigh, smiling at him fondly as he gives a “Whoop!” and rushes for the biscuit tin._ _

__“What do we say?” I remind him as he skids past._ _

__“Thank you” he mumbles in the way kids do when they say things automatically._ _

__“Good boy” I say while ruffling his hair fondly._ _


	2. Daddy and his Little Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silliness ensues

“Sherlock…” I hear giggles from behind the curtain, where the monster is trying to hide.

“Oh Sherlock!” I sing, trying to coax him to answer. He often can’t help himself when he is like this. It’s just adorable.

Movement catches my eye. His feet are wiggling from under the material. It shouldn’t be too much longer before he runs out in excitement.

“Oh where is my Sherlock?” he starts giggling again and it’s irresistible. I creep up to the curtain, trying to stay quiet, when…

“RAWR!” he jumps out at me, giggling, and runs around me. Well he tries to anyway, but I manage to grab him around the waist and spin him in a circle both of us laughing loudly.

“Daddy’s got you”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO” he tries to squirm out of my arms still laughing in the high-pitched way he does when he is having fun.

“Yep, and now he’s going to eat you all up!” I go to nibble his shoulder while he squeals, “Omnomnomnomnomnomnom”

“Daddy” He squeaks, “STOOOOOOOPPPP IIIIIITTTTT”

“Never!” I fake evil laugh and carry on trying to nibble him up.


	3. NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, look who's being a naughty boy?

“Sherlock”

“NO”

“Sherlock, listen to daddy”

“NO”

I let out a frustrated sigh at the (at least) 5th no. 

“Come here” I say firmly to the little rascal.

“No” Oh God, I shake my head out of his view, not the pout! 

“Come here now” I try to harden my resolve against it, trying really hard not to just give in.

And here it comes. *Sniffle* Ugh, I can’t stand when he sniffles, it breaks my heart when he starts doing that. 

“Daddy says come here please!”

“Uh-uh” he mumbles, thumb now in his mouth trying for cute and hitting the bullseye.

“Sherlock, *Sigh* daddy just wants to talk to you about what just happened. Now, come here”

“Mmmm” he whimpers, tears starting to form.

*Sigh* “Right” I walk over to where he is hiding behind the sofa and lift him into my arms before he can run. I return to my chair and place him on his feet in between my legs.

“Now then, what’s all this fuss about silly billy? Hmmm?” I gently rub up and down his arms trying to soothe him before he starts throwing a tantrum.

“Daddy mad” he whispers while rubbing his eyes.

“No, daddy isn’t mad sweetheart, but you know the rules about rude words, don’t you?”

“Mhm”

“And what are they again?”

“Not allowed” he peeps while looking at me through his fringe.

“Exactly. Not allowed. And what happens to Sherlock if he says rude words?”

“Time outs?” he says with a cheeky, hopeful look in his eyes.

“Try again” 

“’panks” he says with a pout, hand already going back to protect his soon to be sore little bum.

“That’s right spanks little man. Come on, over my knee. Sooner we start, the sooner we can go down for a nap yeah?”

“Nnngh” he whinges from the back of his throat, even though he goes limp as he goes over my lap, like the naughty little lamb that he is.

“There we go. See almost over” I rub his back soothingly, waiting for him to be settled before starting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All done, such a good boy. Come for cuddles now darling, there we go” I pull him up to sitting in my lap, pulling his head to my chest for comforting now that the punishment is over. 

“Mmm” he whimpers, thumb back in his mouth, trying to calm down and giving the odd hiccup.

“There, there” I rub his back and start to rock slightly, knowing that he will definitely sleep after this, thank god. “There we go, it’s okay, all’s forgiven. Daddy loves you sooo much. You were just a tired little mite weren’t you hmm?”

“MMMM” he grunts vehemently, shaking his head, tickling my nose with his ruffled curls.

“Okay” I laugh, “okay,okay. Sh-sh-sh, it’s okay. Settle down now lovely and close your eyes for me, that’s a good lad.” I start to hum his favourite lullaby, feeling him relax already, and not too long later I notice him slowly fall asleep. For the first time since the last case started, which was roughly five days ago. “*Sigh* Thank God” I whisper to myself, “Thank God”.


	4. Bump in the Night Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sherlock is scared

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby? What’s wrong?” I look over to where Sherlock is standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Scared” he whimpers, eyes going a bit teary.

“About what sweetie? Come here” I gesture him over to the table where I’m completing a blog post.

He runs over and into my arms, sniffling and burrowing into my neck for comfort.

He mumbles something under his breath, starting to tremble and I feel tears run into my collar.

“Oh hunny, what’s wrong hmm? Tell daddy” I whisper into his curls, giving him a kiss in his forehead.

“There’s something in the corner of my room” he breaths quietly, stuttering slightly with hiccups and breathing heavily.

“Okay, okay” I start rocking him to and fro and rubbing his back soothingly, “It’s okay, daddy is here, nothing can hurt you. Let’s go sort out these bad things for scaring you hmm? Yeah?”

“Mmhmm” he nods his curls, not entirely sure if he wants to go back in his room.

“Okay darling come on then, it's way past your bedtime mister”


	5. Little Sherlock's Naughty Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock thinks Teddy is funny. Daddy doesn't think so.

“Teddy is so funny daddy” I giggle down at where the bear is sitting in my lap.

“How’s that sweetheart?” I look to see if he is paying attention to me, but he’s still reading the stupid paper. ‘I’m more important than the stupid paper’ I say to myself.

“He says funny words daddy” hopefully this will get me the attention I deserve, I know my plan is brilliant.

“What words hunny?” I turn my head again, but he is still behind the paper. Hmph. This should do it.

“FUCK” I shout making daddy finally look away from the boring paper. Then I see his face and wish he wasn’t looking at me. Ooopps! Baby made a booboo.

“What. Did. You. Just. Say?” uh-oh! Daddy sounds maaaaaadddd.

“fuck?” I peep from the floor, hiding behind teddy. “Teddy said it first!!!!” I try to explain, but it seems like daddy doesn’t care who said it first, as he doesn’t even look mad at both of us. Just little ol’ me.

“Come here” oh no, daddy’s quiet and calm mad voice! It's even worse than the shouty voice he uses when I’m big and left those entrails in the kettle.

“m-m” I shake my head and stare at him with wide eyes, knowing what’s coming next but not liking it whatsoever.

“Yes. Come here please?” daddy goes to move, but before he can I run behind the sofa with teddy, curling up as small as possible, not wanting daddy’s attention now.

“Sherlock!? Come here right now!” I chance a look over the edge of the sofa to see what’s happening. Suddenly daddy is looming over my hiding place looking very cross indeed.

“Well then naughty boy, you obviously wanted my attention and now you have it. Now, what happens when you use rude words?”

My eyes start feeling wet and sore already.

“I’m sawry daddy” I bawl, crawling over to hug his leg for forgiveness. “Rery daddy, I sawry!”

“Awww baby I know, don’t cry. But I still have to punish you sweetheart”

“Nooooooooooooooooooo. P’ease! I sawry” I rub my face against his leg, trying but failing to stop crying like daddy asked. I start hiccupping, which is painful.

“Come here little lamb” he picks me up like I weigh nothing, *sigh* my daddy is so strong. He pulls my head onto his shoulder and starts to stroke my hair trying to calm me down, he wont start punishment til I’m calm. “Sh-sh-sh it's okay darling, it's all okay”


	6. GWEG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Greg comes to babysit while Daddy goes to work.

Walking through the door into 221b, Greg is surprised to see Sherlock on the floor playing with blocks and a dummy in his mouth. Not that the dummy is surprising, (just not seen very often) but to see him playing quietly on the floor instead of tearing up the place in normal toddler style chaos. 

He takes a quiet minute just watching the peaceful moment before he’s noticed, because he knows that as soon as Sherlock sees him the peace will be broken for at least three hours. It's nice seeing him so quiet, doing this seems to be the only time that his brain gets a break and it's fab being able to witness many of these occasions.

“Hey Greg! You’re early, what’s up?” Greg jumps slightly at John’s greeting, seeing him round the corner from the kitchen. Turning towards John, he notices Sherlock whip his head up at the sound and finally noticing Greg standing there.

“GWEG!” he shrieks, hands up in the air as if in celebration, butt still firmly planted on the floor.

“Hiya buddy, how are you? And John, how’s it going?” Greg stands sideways so as to face both residents, takes in just what John is wearing.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA, what’s with the crown mate?” face becoming wet with tears, Greg doubles over trying to get his breath back, when standing back up, he notices the expression on John’s face (not impressed, mixed with good humour), doubles over again laughing loudly. 

“Oh, shut up. You can be quiet as well young man” Greg, calming down now, hears sweet giggles coming from behind him where Sherlock as joined him in his glee.  
“Oh come on, it just caught me by surprise, AHA, sorry. Been playing dress up with little’un again?”

“Yeah, was only way to keep him quiet earlier. The daft little bugger. *sigh* why do I always give in to that damn pout?” John gives a chuckle of exasperation, shaking his head at himself.

“Anyway you need a hand with anything before you head to work?” Greg walks over to Sherlock and ruffles his hair, causing him to look up with wide eyes and an equally wide smile.

“Nah, got everything sorted. I’ve just got to grab my bag and say bye to the little lamb before I go. Come here soggy bum, come say bye to daddy and be a good boy for uncle Greg.” 

Sherlock crawls over to his daddy, cute diapered bum swaying with each movement. Finally reaching John, he parks his bum on the floor and reaches up looking expectant.

“Hahaha, good boy. Such a cutie patootie!” John crouches down to give Sherlock a hug and a smooch on the forehead, squeezing tightly for a moment before releasing him and standing up, walking to the door waving a final goodbye and clapping Greg on the shoulder and thanking him again for watching Sherlock on such short notice. 

Once John is out the door, Greg turns to the Sherlock puddle he finds on the floor.

“Oh no, Sherlock has melted! What am I going to tell his daddy?” swooping down, he proceeds to tickle the little bum poking in the air and travelling to his sensitive sides, causing him to start giggling uncontrollably. 

“Now then, what are we gonna do til daddy gets back hmm?”


	7. BANG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooopss

**BANG!**

…

…

“ **DAAAADDDDYYYY!!!!** ”

John rushes to his feet and out of the room towards all the noise Sherlock is making, and too right if that bang was as bad as it sounded. Finally making it to the bedroom all he could see was mess of toys and clothes all over the floor where the chest of drawers had been pulled open and the contents thrown everywhere. No Sherlock. Which was very suspicious seeing as he had just been making such a racket, that now John thought about it, the room was quiet… too quiet for having a little boy in it.

Walking over stuffed animals and plastic figures, John makes his way around the bed toward the wardrobe, _maybe he was hiding behind the bed_ , John thought. But turning the corner and standing in front of the tall piece of furniture he saw there was no little troublemaker there.

Scratching his head, he turns to stare at the wardrobe wondering if the monkey had hidden from him, as he is known to do if he has hurt himself.

“Sherlock? Where are you buddy? Are you hurt?” John goes to grab the door handle, to have a peek inside, when Sherlock suddenly pokes his head out. As soon as he sees his daddy, he barrels into John’s arms and starts crying his eyes out.

“Whoa! What’s the matter sweetheart?” John holds him close, shushing him and trying to calm him down so he can answer. After a few minutes with Sherlock finally calming down enough to say,

“I tripped on Mr. Bumble!” he wailed into his Daddy’s shoulder.

“Oh pumpkin. Such a silly little lamb, aren’t you?” John cooed, pressing a quick peck on top of Sherlock’s curls.

“Mmhmm. Sorree Daddy”

John looked down at Sherlock with fondness to find that his thumb had found its way into his mouth and was sucking it quite vigorously.  

“It's okay now my hurt little dumpling. Daddy will make it all better”


	8. Work is BORING!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy won't play with me!!

“Daddy!”

“Yes, little love?”

“Daddy!!”

“What’s the matter my precious little blackbird?”

“DADDY!”

Startled at the piercing cry coming from behind him, John turned around to find Sherlock, standing with his hands on his hips looking very upset at being ignored.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Play with me!” he punctuated this demand with a hearty foot stomp narrowly missing his own foot in little display of temper.

“Baby, daddy has to finish this paperwork. It will only take another five minutes. Can you sit and play with your blocks until I’m done? Please?” John tried his hand at the infamous pout and puppy dog stare. By the look on Sherlock's face it wasn’t working but, he could see the little guy begrudgingly accepting his word that it wouldn’t take long.

Sherlock stomped over to his favourite blocks, the ones that had the alphabet on them, and flomped onto the floor to play.

“Thank you, my darling boy” John could feel heat on the side of his face from the force of Sherlock's stare, even though he could hear him loudly playing with his toys.

Steadily the noise got louder and louder until Sherlock was making quite a racket.

“Sherlock? Darling? Can you try to keep the noise down sweetheart? Otherwise it will take me longer to finish this silly billy!” John tried to say sweetly, but probably coming across as frustrated as the paperwork was for the Yard about their latest case. Sherlock should have been helping him but, you know…

“FINE” huffed the giant baby. Sherlock threw himself onto his back on the comfy blanket and picked up Mr. Bumble and holding him above his head.

TWO MINUTES LATER…

“Daddy!”

*SIGH* “What now sweet-cheeks?”

“BORED”

Oh God. I HATE that word. I should ban it from this flat.

“I know lovely, just a few more minutes”

“UGH”

…….

“Daddy”

“Uh-huh”

“Play now?”

“Just a second”

“HMM!”

…….

“Now?”

“Just… one… second… aaaaaaannnnnnddd Done” finally shutting the laptop with a decisive clunk, I turn towards my brilliant boy. “You were such a good boy waiting for daddy just now… and I think that you should get a nice big treat. What would you like?”

“Anything?” he asks cautiously.

“Anything your heart desires. Within reason.”

“Uuuuummmm. Hum” Sherlock thought hard about his choice as you didn’t want to waste a BIG treat on something silly. “Ice cream” he said with a nod.

“Perfect choice little one.”


	9. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life is too much and we just have to let it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, i just haven't felt like writing and when i did the arch enemy of writing came a knocking - writers block. so here's another chapter and i hope you like it.

“Sherlock? Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

Sherlock turned to John and raised an eyebrow as if to say, ‘what does it look like I’m doing?’.

John threw a look back, all eyebrows and pursed lips saying ‘I know perfectly well what you are doing you little shit’

“It’s time for lunch now you little monster, so put all this away now”

Sherlock shot back a glare and threw one of his blocks at the wall, while whining behind his dummy.

“NO”

“Sherlock”

“NOO” Sherlock threw another block, narrowly missing John this time, as his temper grew.

“Come on dumpling, you can finish playing after. Okay?” John edged closer to the grown-up toddler, wary of anything hard that could be used as a projectile. Luckily Sherlock had been too little to play with anything even remotely to do with corners and hard plastic.

Again, Sherlock threw one of his soft blocks, not really aiming for anything, just getting more and more frustrated. Unsatisfied with throwing things, he threw himself to the floor. Bent in half he started pummeling the floor with his fists and wailing at the top of his voice.

John got down to his knees beside the poor little tyke and started to rub his back soothingly over the onesie he wore while humming softly.

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Slowly, Sherlock began to calm, only hitching sobs being the only noise he felt capable of making.

John kept humming til Sherlock was only letting out the occasional hiccup.

“There we go now sweetling, feeling all better now are we? I know all those icky feelings get all bottled up sometimes and you just have to let them all out, ey?”

“Mhm” Sherlock sniffled, breathing evening out know after all that effort.

“Come on then, lets go wash your hands and face and have something to eat, yeah?”

“’kay daddy. Love you” came from behind his dummy and then kissed John on his cheek with the dummy still in.

“Love you too my precious little darling”


	10. Teddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy has an accident!

“DAAAAADDDDYYYYY!”

John jumped to his feet, throwing his newspaper to the floor in his rush to reach the bedroom where Sherlock had been playing quietly with his toys.

“What’s the matter lovebug?”

“Teddy!” cried Sherlock from the floor, surrounded by all his cuddly toys in what looked a bit like a tea party.

John, kneeling next to the upset boy who was clutching his favourite of all his cuddly toys. 

“Oh dear, what happened sweetheart?” John took hold of the fluffy teddy that looked as if it had been dragged through a mud puddle.

“He… He… He”

“Calm down sweet boy and tell Daddy what happened” he pulled Sherlock into his lap and hugged him close til his breaths even out slightly.

“We was drinking tea and giraffe said something rude and it made teddy jump and drop his tea and I tried to catch it but he felled and landeded in the spot of tea which felled on the floor and now he’s all messy!” Sherlock said all this in one breath, as he sometimes does with his deductions at a crime scene, and started crying afterwards.

“Oh Lovemuffin! It’s okay! We just have to put him in the wash, and he’ll be good as new, I promise!”

“P’om… P’omise?” Sherlock sniffled, rubbing his hands over his eyes and nose, spreading tears and snot all over.

“I promise honeybunch! Good as new in under thirty minutes!”

“O… kay” he hiccuped quietly, calming down now that the problem had been fixed and his teddy hadn’t been ruined beyond repair.

“Good lad! Love you snookems!” John reached for a wet wipe for Sherlock's messy face, then gave him lots of cuddles before putting teddy into wash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm marking this as complete for now as I'm not sure when i will get back to it, if i get back to it.  
> Thank you all soooooooo much for all the kudos and comments and love you have shown this fic.


End file.
